custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Antidermis
Antidermis is a green-black substance that makes up the essence of a Makuta. History The Great Beings created the substance that would be known as Antidermis while experimenting on the Protodermis that emerged from the core of Spherus Magna. Like many of their creations, they placed this substance within the Matoran Universe in the form of a pool on one of the Southern Islands. Mata Nui used this substance to create the Makuta, who were made up of Antidermis. Eventually, the Antidermis that made up the Makuta evolved into a gaseous state. In order to prevent themselves from dissapating, the Makuta donned airtight Protosteel armor. After having his armor shattered by Takanuva, Makuta Teridax ordered the scavenging Piraka to collect his essence and store it in a container on Voya Nui. Except for Zaktan, the Piraka was unknowing of the substance's true identity. The Piraka formed the Antidermis into Zamor Spheres, which they used to enslave the Matoran of Voya Nui. The Toa Inika managed to reverse this using Zamor Spheres filled with Energized Protodermis. During the fiasco, Brutaka also became corrupted from consuming high amounts of Antidermis, which made him join forces with the Piraka against the Toa Inika and former friend Axonn. During a fight with his former comrade, the container collecting all of the Antidermis used by the Piraka was shattered by Axonn's axe. Willing himself to keep together despite not being contained, Teridax managed to survive long enough to follow the Toa Inika down the Cord and into Mahri Nui. The Makuta's Antidermis then entered a Maxilos robot, allowing him to survive longer. Later, Axonn and a redeemed Brutaka traveled to the pool of Antidermis to destroy it, preventing any more creation of Makuta. An incident upon finding it allowed Brutaka to discover information that only Makuta knew, like The Shattering, Mata Nui's mission, and more. Temporarily endowed with Makuta powers, Brutaka used the Antidermis he absorbed to teleport him and Axonn away from their location. Eventually, the Antidermis that made up the remaining Makuta were destroyed when Teridax exterminated them upon taking over the Great Spirit Robot. He also destroyed the pool to prevent any Makuta to be born to rebel against him. Teridax's Antidermis was soon obliterated upon his death on Bara Magna. Properties Antidermis is considered the antithesis of Protodermis, the substance that made up the majority of the Matoran Universe. Like it though, it is able to take on the form of metals, solids, minerals, and liquids. The Antidermis that made up the Makuta eventually transformed into gaseous energy. It is weak against intense heat such as Plasma and Fire. Crystalization due to extremely low temperatures is also harmful to Antidermis and by extension Makuta, who can be killed by such a feat. Exposure to open air is also dangerous to Antidermis that contained a Makuta's mind, as dissapation will kill it. Antidermis has few known properties, but one of which that is well known is its ability to enslave those exposed to it. Especially when the method of exposure was getting hit with a Zamor Sphere that contained it. To be specific, those who are subject to this will be susceptible to suggestion. Brutaka's species naturally consume Antidermis, which strengthen them the more they absorb it. For instance, Brutaka receieved common Makuta abilities upon absorbing a large amount of Antidermis, along with knowledge that Makuta were meant to have. The only known counter against Antidermis is Energized Protodermis, which can destroy traces of it. Those with the necessary abilities can also resist its effects. Trivia *Those who were created using Antidermis or are composed of it cannot be revived on the Red Star. *Antidermis did not have an official name, but was given its current name by the Piraka. *Contrary to belief, Antidermis does not turn things evil. Category:Makuta Category:Substances Category:Brotherhood of Makuta